The Lost War
by JadenSnow
Summary: An average teenager finds himself as the middle of a digital war


The Lost War

I was never the kid that was caught between things, I avoided conflict between any two parties. That was my life just staying clean, and growing up, but that all changed one day, and from then on I was in middle of the biggest conflict that I have ever known to exist.

The day was normal, 0630 I woke up to the sound of birds in the air, and a glimmer of sun, shining through my window. I put on my favorite jacket that was black but with a green flame running up the sleeves, and some cargo shorts, and I was out the door and heading to my car to go to school.

Half way to school I forgot my goggles that I wore around my neck all the time, they were simple with a silver frame and blue tint shade, but I believed that they helped define who I was, so I had to turn back to get them.

I arrived at school 20 minutes late. My math teacher, Mr. Clus gave me, a stern look with his brown eyes and burrowed brow, as I strolled into the class. My friends were sitting in the back, in their normal spots, and the empty chair around them, that was my spot. Mr. Clus continued his lecture as I found my seat and proceeded to talk with my friends. "Catch the game last night?" Asked Jimmy

"Nah had to finish a project, then I passed out" replied Marz as he tussled his dark brown hair.

"Same here" Clark added

I replied with "Hell forgot there was even a game." We all laughed but then Clark grabbed my arm and looked me dead in the eye, his green eyes dead serious, he newly shaven face stone, then he smiled and let go, laughing because we all knew I would never watch the game, since I was always on my computer trying to create something.

"Excuse me boys" Mr Clus interrupting us, with a very hard voice, "but if you don't mind I would like to teach but I cannot with you insinuating laughter." We all chuckled a little but eventually shut up and got to work.

The rest of the day was the same old shit. Class after class, notes after notes, listening and talking, talking and listening, and as always checking out girls, but before I knew it I was at my house again. The blur of the day, and the same routine of school was over. I stared at myself in the mirror, shaving my mustache if you would call it that. I recently cut my sandy brown hair short, and today my eyes were a bit gray. My face was getting older, but in a good way, more hard and stern, you know like adult features.

After washing the day away in the shower I plow into my bed, and take a well deserved, at least in my mind rest.

The familiar noise of buzzing woke me up, instinctively I grabbed for my side desk and got my phone. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the forsaken light. I looked at the text message, it was from a number I had never seen. And all it said was, _go to your computer_. Since the number was new to me I answered with, _Who is this?, _Since it could be quit possible that I gave my number to some one I just met at school. No reply was sent.

I finished my night of watching TV, and homework, and decided to skip going on my computer, and head straight to bed, excited tomorrow was Saturday and I get to sleep in.

3 am rolled by and again my phone buzzed, with the same message, _go to your computer_, I replied, _leave me the hell alone_, rolled over and went back to bed.

I woke up around 10, got dressed and headed out the door with no plans. I got a text from Marz that everyone was meeting at the mall, and he needed me to get him since his car was still in the shop. After I pick him up we headed for the mall. He was going on about something stupid that happened at school but I tuned out soon as he started.

Once we got to the mall we headed to the normal meeting spot, Game Stop. We were the first ones there as usual, I'm the punctual one while everyone else was fashionably late, it never bothered me, it gave me time to think to myself or browse for a game that I might want. This morning I was deep in thought, about the two text that told me to go to my computer. I was worried someone hacked it, or people were just messing with my head trying to scare me, but it didn't matter anyway, once my friends and I were done hanging out I would go straight to my computer to see what was up.

Jimmy and Clark finally showed up and we proceeded with walking around the mall, to window shop, bs and look at other inventory. After a while we got bored and went to Taco Bell for lunch, I had my usual, 2 beefy five layer burritos and a medium drink. Once we all finished we drove around for a while, finally deciding to see a movie.

It was nearly 8 o'clock when I got home, after the movie and dropping of Marz, and as I promised myself I went straight to my computer and turned it on. It booted up normally and seemed fine after I check all my firewalls and security points. I was about to get off when my whole screen when fuzzy, like static. I panicked, first I tried turning the computer off from the tower, or as I call it "Jack hammering", but it wouldn't go off so then I tried ctrl, alt, delete to bring up my task manager still nothing. In my final act of desperation I reached for my power cord, but before I could reach it the static got brighter, and I could swear there was a voice inside the static. Out of pure curiosity and stupidity I stopped reaching for the power cord, and instead for the screen.

My middle finger reached the screen first, then my whole hand, resting my palm on the screen, then without contentiously knowing I put my other hand to the screen. The static then began to climb up my arm, to my shoulder, down my body and up to my head. I was covered in static, then a sound clear as day came "You are chosen", the static became intensively bright then was gone, and my room was left dark, and empty.

I began to regain consciousness with the taste of sand, water and salt in my mouth. My whole body aches, and it is hard to sit up. Once I open my eyes, I am blinded by the sun reflecting off the water. I just sit there, paralyzed, trying to think how I got there, because last thing I remember was, that I was in my room. I slowly get up and walk around the beach I was previously laying face down in. There seems to be no signs of life. I continue my survey of the beach for hours to finally come back to my point of origin and sit back down, lost and confused.

Night began to rise as the sun fell, though my mind was fearful of this peculiar place, my body was completely wiped out and it did not take long, for my head to be rest upon the sand, and my eyes fluttering down. I awoke to the sound of leavse rustling in the wind, and water lapping against the shore. It took sometime for my eyes to adjust to the light but soon as they did I found I was not alone. Laying next to me were two creatures of the likes I have never seen. To my right was small looking purple dragon, it's head came to a point and it had three fingers at the top of his wings, and three toes on each foot, all being silver and mighty sharp looking. To my left was other creature but different from the first. This one was also purple but had a round head with two long ear like things, protruding from the top of his head, and going off to the side. On his body he had a tattoo by the looks of it, of a yellow smiley face, with razor sharp teeth. The creature wore a scarf, and gloves on each hand, that both had only tree fingers, and at the bottom of his two legs were also three toes. Though the creatures looked completely different, I took note of the small similarities.

Both then began to rustle in their spots, and slowly get up. Both were no bigger the two feet five inches, but they still looked like they could kill me. They saw each other before they saw me, and began to run to each other. I feared for the worst, but then a blinding light appeared in front of all of us. "Do not fight!" it screamed in yet a calmly women voice. The two creatures stopped in their tracks. "Good" The light side "Jaden would you please step forward." I was shocked that this light knew my name, but I did not step forward in fear one of the other creatures was named Jaden. This time the voice seemed agitated "Jaden step forward", both creatures now looked at me their big eyes penetrating me. I could no stop myself from stepping forward.


End file.
